Inside the Realms Once More
by bandgeekette
Summary: Gemma is in love with Kartik tell me something we didnt know.But what if Circe was good, Kartik didnt die, and something other evil was stirring in the Realms.I don't claim A Great and Terrible Beauty or any other in the series those belong to Libba Bray
1. Chapter 1

Gemma Doyle is maddly in love with Kartik tell me something we don't know. But what if Circe was actually good, Kartik never died, and there were other problems in the Realms! Thank you all so much if you read this it is my first fan fic and i would love comments!

Love Always,

Bandgeekette

Inside the Realms Once More

I shot stark upright when I awoke from my terrible nightmare. My sweat soaked nightgown clung to my skin and my hair was matted. I could still smell my mother's sweet scent and feel her favorite blue dress in my fingertips. I shook the impossibly tangible items from my senses. My mother had been gone for over two years and I have not even seen her in the realms for over half of that. I looked over at Anne's bed she left last night for her aunts and would not return for another fortnight. I wish I could tell her I had this dream once more. Every time my mother running away from me yelling, "Catch me Gemma. Catch me if you can." Every time my most powerful desire of comfort just out of my reach. Just remembering back on my dream my eyes swelled up with a powerful salty liquid but I denied it. As I remembered my last words to my mother how terrible I was, how immature, they helplessly brimmed over the edge.

I climbed up out of bed to search for Circe or as my fellow Spence girls knew her Mrs. Moore. Spence Academy for Girls had many more secrets then less then half them knew. If only their prim and proper parents knew of the magic and the history surrounding our beloved Spence. If only they themselves knew. I giggled sharing this private joke with myself. It wasn't always fun and games though sometimes the magic could be very dangerous. Not everyone was good. There were some that chose a different path, one I had recently turned down. It seemed like eternity since I went to the Tree of All Souls and bound it to those in the realms, even though it was less then a month. I had not returned since I was afraid to find that I could not.

I finally found Mrs. Moore in the parlor sipping on her tea. As I entered the room her face lit up with confusion because it was around midnight. "Circe, I had the terrible dream again. Pray tell when will this madness ever end," I whispered once again on the edge of tears.

"Oh dear child, come here," she said and as I sat beside her she motherly ran her fingers through my hair. "They shall pass in time. Remember my dear Gemma all wounds heal with time." I sat by her side with her sweet voice singing sentimental bedtime hymns until I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

When I awoke Mrs. Moore was gone and somehow I was once again in bed. Today was Saturday and there were no classes, so I decided I would get dressed and head to the caves. I needed to figure some things out and make some choices and I didn't know where else to go to do that. It had been almost six months since I had last visited there, and then with the company of Anne and Felicity and our departed Pippa.

As I made my way across the yard I realized how nice of a spring day it was and the younger girls were taking turns going around the maypole. I miss the freeness of being an innocent child with no worries. None of my choices were life and death matters and that is all they seem like they are anymore. The forest was shaded and brought a chill to my skin as I walked through it. I decided to go to the gypsy camp first and get Kartik since the caves held so many memories and I wasn't ready to face them alone yet.

Kartik was still in his bed when I arrived. I almost turned around then but he heard me enter. "Gemma, is something wrong," he said almost as a whisper. He caught me of guard and his sweet attractive voice was too much for me to handle as I stuttered on.

"Um no I just Um," my staggered version of speech worsened as he stood up and I could see his gentle arm muscles and his defined chest and abdomen, "wanted to know if you would like to go with me…to the um…the caves."

"We'll actually Gemma as much as I'd love to go with you, I'm required to work here at the camp today." Kartik's beautiful voice let escape, "And well Mother Elena said it would be better if you go alone the first time,"

"Isn't Mother Elena still kind of strange," I said, immediately regretting it because she was the leader of the gypsies. Even though Kartik wasn't really a gypsy, he was actually a former brother of the secret society called the Rakashana. The Rakashana were at one time the protectors of my people, the order, but over time they both became very power hungry. The order began to control all and deprive the rest of the creatures in the realms. On the other hand, the Rakashana had no power and went up against the order in a power struggle. This was a topic that had already been handled earlier this year when I distributed the magic equally throughout the realms. "I'm sorry. She is very wise. Perhaps I will travel there today by myself." I said meanwhile hoping he would change his mind.

"Yeah, Gemma I think it would be good for you. Come back tonight and tell me how it goes though," Kartik said obviously accepting my apology.

"Definitely." I fumed away and out of his tent. I left him with a confused expression on my face because he couldn't tell if I was angered by his choice.

I was so upset I thought about going back to see if Felicity would come but then I thought about it. Mother Elena was very intelligent in most cases and she proved very helpful when fighting the Winterlands Creature. I decided I would go alone. The caves sent shivers down my whole body and it was not because of the temperature.

I sat for a minute and started to think. I wasn't so sure it was helping so I decided I would do what was the last thing I wanted to do. I envisioned the door of light but nothing. I began to get frustrated after the second try maybe when I distributed the magic I had lost my power. I walked in a circle and kicked the wall a small rock fell but my toe now greatly pained me. I leaned against the cave wall and slid to the floor. I pulled my knees into my chest and put my head into my hands. Before directing all my concentration on the door, I took a deep breath. Then the amazingly wonderful tingling sensation began it had been so long that I almost forgotten how it felt. I slowly looked up and it was there the magnificent tall and ornate golden door of light. I stood up and reached for the handle.

I didn't even try to hide my excitement as I stepped over the threshold. I spun around like a whirling dervish. I was moving so fast that all the colors were seen as blurs. The smell of the beautiful flowers and all the magic filled my body from head to toe. I began to get dizzy and I fell. I didn't even bother getting up, I just stared at the perfectly blue sky. I had made myself flushed in all of my excitement so I wished for a cool, soft drizzle. Before I even finished the wish, a slow and steady downpour began. Nobody around to reprimand me, I laid there and let the water flow down my face and into my hair.

Finally I stood and looked. Being gone for so long the intricate flowers and trees in the garden looked twice as appealing and twice as mesmerizing. I walked over to my favorite flower in the realms it was a purple flower resembling an orchid but not quite. My friends jokingly call it a Gemma Rose. I crushed the petal in my fingertips and used the residue by wiping it on my neck and inside of my wrist it was a brilliant scent that hypnotizes. I walked around happily; I was finally back. I was ecstatic when I saw that the hammock I had made last year was still there so I laid on it. I quickly fell asleep.

When I awoke it looked as if no time had passed at all. I decided it was time to go back and tell Kartik and Felicity what I had seen. I went and summoned the door this time it came with much ease. I was in the caves again the sun was about to set it must be around 7:30. So I ran to the gypsy camp and into Kartik's tent he must have been waiting for me at the door and I not seeing him I stumbled onto him. As he caught me I looked up and he said, "Hello." My face reddened in embarrassment.

As I regained my balance and my composure I said, "I made it. I went back into the realms. They were fantastic Kartik, just the way we left them."

"That's amazing Gemma I knew that you would," he said clearly just as thrilled as I was.

"You really must come with me and we shall go together," I stated timidly while looking at my feet.

"I would love nothing more then to spend the day with you," he said and my face once again turned that light shade of pink, "but tonight you should sleep. We shall make the journey in the morning."

"Bright and early," I said hopefully. He paused for a second.

"Absolutely. As a matter of fact I would prefer if you didn't walk back through the woods this late. I think you should stay the night here I will send word back to Mrs. Moore and Mrs. Nightwig." Kartik replied.

" I shall be delighted," I said

"Wonderful. You shall sleep on my bed and I shall sleep on the ground."

"Thank you so much Kartik, I am terribly tired with excitement, but I don't feel appropriate taking you bed." I paused, "Is there not a more suitable sleeping arrangement."

"Sure I guess, only one other I'll agree to though." I looked at him puzzled as he continued, " I don't trust the other gypsies with such a beautiful girl therefore the only other choice is that we share the bed." I didn't know what to say I stood speechless, that was the last thing I expected him to say. "So I take that as a yes."

"Yeah sure," I said dumb-founded. I wasn't quite sure what surprised me more the fact that he actually called me beautiful or his proposal and my effortless acceptance.

I didn't awake till dawn. Nothing had happened the night before and I'm not sure what I expected. I think the fact even disappointed me. He began to stir shortly after I awoke. I was slightly cold and as Kartik opened his eyes he seen that. "Are you chilled, Gemma," Kartik said.

"Slightly, why do you ask?" I quickly questioned.

"I would feel terrible if you fell ill," Kartik retorted in a playful but truthful way as he slid his arm around me and drew me close. " Is that better?" he checked my face for approval.

I quickly changed my face to a condoning look, "Much," I simply stated.

"Are we ready to go then?" he said several minutes later.

"Yes, I imagine we should although I am quite comfortable here."

Kartik chuckled, "As well as I but it is time to leave."

We both left for the caves and surprisingly he grabbed my hand. Once there I conjured to door of light. We entered hand in hand. Once inside the garden I can see that Kartik was quickly overcome he quickly grabbed me and pulled me to the ground he began to tickle me as we rolled on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank the people who sent the two comments. Especially IcelandGirl812 her comments were greatly appreciated and im glad somone is "addicted" to the story.

"Kartik, there is something I wish to go see would you journey with me,"

"Yes my love," Kartik replied, "after you." My face blushed a bright red and I was speechless Kartik had always kept his distance with me why now has everything changed. We went to the Untouchables nobody was around I found it extremely unsettling.

"Stay close," I whispered, "Something is strange here." He followed me into the temple to the furthest part I would allow, "Stay here I will be right back." I crossed through the curtain the emotions flowed down me like water. I had to see the well like always it never failed. I couldn't be in the realms for any length of time without putting my imagination to ease. There it stood perfectly erect like the night when Circe climbed through never happened. I collapsed to the ground this is exactly what I didn't want to see. I began to repeatedly mouth the word no and shake my head from side-to-side. _What could this mean? Who would have rebuilt it and what were there intentions?_

I ran back through the curtain, " Kartik we need to find A…" I looked around Kartik was nowhere to be found. I ran outside the temple and ran all over the Untouchables apparently deserted home, "Kartik… Asha… is anybody out here!" Something slithered through the brush and grabbed my leg. Looking down I seen a hand it quickly pulled me to the ground.

"You must be quiet Lady Hope." Asha whispered, " For if you don't it will find you." Asha began to return into the brush.

"Asha, what will find me? Where are all your people? Who rebuilt the temple?" I began to get frustrated she was almost out of my sight and she didn't answer a single question.

"You will discover all in due time my fair Lady Hope. But not now it approaches ever nearer. Run Lady Hope back out of the realms for it finds you we are all lost…" Asha didn't speak a single word more. I sat stunned until she was out of my sight. _Didn't I just get rid of everything evil in the realms?_

"Kartik," I whispered as I stood up from my remotely covered hiding spot in the brush. I turned around and there he was. "Where were you? I told you to wait."

"Calm my dear, I noticed you said it was strange that the Untouchables were missing so while I waited I went to see if I could find some."

"Any luck," I said wondering if he had found anymore information.

"Not as much as you it appears."

"Well we must go. Something is wrong in the realms and now is not the time to be here." We ran to the garden faster then I have ran in my entire life. It brought back memories of running as a child in India. Now was not the time to remember distracting side thoughts, so I shook them out. I conjured the door before we even got near it. I grabbed Kartik's hand and we barreled into the cave. I lost my balance and hit my head on the wall.

"What happened to her, Kartik," I could hear Circe as I regained consciousness.

"She hit her head when we were returning from … well the realms," Kartik said sheepishly.

"You went to the realms," Circe said angered, " I explicitly said you were not to go yet. How could you ignore me with blatant disregard."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Moore." Kartik began to apologize, "She invited me and it was to tempting to resist."

"Why were you leaving the realms in such a hurry?"

"I have no clue Mrs. Moore you should ask Gemma."

"I will do just that. We will continue this conversation latter, it appears Gemma is starting to stir."

"What happened," I asked as Kartik left the room.

"That was the exact question I was about to ask you my sweet Miss Doyle," Circe said with a faint smile on her face, " but first a cup of tea."

So the night began it was after dark by the time I told Circe the whole story, and her questions and comments began to flow.

"That is very interesting." "Did you see any people or animals at all?"

"Now that you mention it I didn't but I was over come with excitement I didn't notice it until the Untouchables were missing."

"That is odd." "What did Asha say was coming?"

"She just said _it_ was coming then she said I would discover more at a different time." I sat there clearly just as confused as Circe. Both of us were having a set of wheels turn in our head going through the possibilities.

"She still calls you Lady Hope… Gemma something terribly bad is still in the realms. And whatever it may be you once again are the realms only hope."

"That's exactly what I didn't want to here."

My dreams that night were filled with dark clouds and me running from them as strange and frightening as they were it was almost a relief to stray from the normal. When I awoke Ann was there much earlier then expected. "Ann," I cried running to her and giving her a hug.

"Mrs. Moore called my aunt and uncle and told them I was going to miss important material if I didn't come back immediately," she smirked, "So I left late last night. I only just got here."

"Well I'm so glad you're here," I said embracing here in another hug.

"Well me too. I'm just wondering what no doubt disaster we have to prevent this time." Ann started laughing.

"We better go get Felicity I really don't want to explain multiple times."

We went to Felicity's room and I told them both every detail.

"So you and Kartik went alone is there any part of the story you left out," Felicity smiled.

"No! And that is completely out of the question. The_ problem _is that there is something else wrong with the realms and _we_ have to fix it."

"Ann, do you feel well? You look pale," Felicity said concerned.

"Oh I just remembered. Ann swore that after last time she would never go into the realms again." I directed at Felicity. I grabbed Ann's hands and looked at her eyes, "Ann you don't have to go. Me and Felicity can figure it out."

Ann shook her head and her color came back, "Yeah right and miss all the fun. I'm going too. You couldn't stop me for the world."

"That's great," I said

"And a very sudden change," Felicity chimed in. We all nearly rolled over in laughter. As we stopped laughing and I laid down Ann's hands in her lap I saw the fresh cuts on her forearm. I threw her a frown before turning back to the both of them, " I guess we have a lot to plan and figure out."

Felicity began to leave the room, "I'll go see what I can figure out."

I turned to Ann after Felicity was out of ear shot, "I am going to go look too but we will be discussing this," I pulled up her shirt sleeve and pointed at her self inflicted marks, "tonight. Am I understood?"

"Yes," she hung her head in shame, "And Gemma?"

"Yes?" I responded being as kind as I could.

"I really missed you," she gave me another hug before we left.

"I missed you too."


End file.
